


Giving Up Baby

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [6]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a General Hospital and All My Children Crossover. This takes place as Liz is carrying Jax's and Country's baby. Sorry Jax's and her's baby; seeing how Country's eggs couldn't be harvest for Jax's sperm.</p><p>I have made a very interesting connection for Elizabeth Webber in Pine Valley. To make the story more believable and faster pace.</p><p>I have stated that Bianca has forgiven David for his part in keeping the truth about Miranda from her. I just couldn't think of another doctor who would be at Bianca's peck and call. Sides David owes Bianca a life time of big ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Pine Valley

I

Elizabeth decked her head against the sleet of rain. She looked down at the covered stroller but knew her son was getting wetter than a wet hen. She felt bad for Carman and was sorry that she had to bring him out in such a horrible rain storm. But she had no other choice; once her car had broken down and no help was coming she knew she had to get her son out of the cold and into some where warm.

The rain was just a little sprinkler when she had removed Carman out of the warm car. Elizabeth wouldn't have dared taken her son out if the rain was falling any harder or faster than it was. She had been walking for over an hour when the rain started coming more quicker. She had heard that the town of Pine Valley was just a mere twenty miles from where her car had broken down. She did some fast calcuting when she first started out at a brisk walk and knew that she would be able to walk it with the stroller in just two hours.

When the rain started coming down Liz knew she had to quicken her pace so her son wouldn't have to be out getting wet for too long. But when the rain began to come down in sleets and Elizabeth couldn't see in front of her she knew she had to slow down and be careful. Not for her own shake but for the shake of Carman. She had made sure that her son was covered as much as possible before trudging along the road towards what she hoped was Pine Valley.

When the rain started coming down in sleets she knew by her calcuting that she was just a mere twenty minutes from the town. But she knew it would take much longer than the twenty minutes because of the rain. She prayed that Carman wasn't getting wetter than was necessary. She was sorry that she had left Port Charles in such a way. She wished she had her car checked out fully before her retreat out of town. But she had to get out of Port Charles; not for just for her shake; but that of her unborn child. Sorry Jax and Country's unborn child. But Elizabeth couldn't leave without her son. So she had packed Carman's bags and packed them in the trunk along with her bags and she left town. Leaving only a note. No word of warning till the very last minute. Even than Elizabeth didn't stay long enough for anyone to know of her plans on leaving Port Charles.

Elizabeth looked up suddenly and with a glad cry on her lips she read the sign that read; NOW ENTERING PINE VALLEY. She felt salty tears on her checks along with the rain. "We all are almost to shelter Carman. Hang on baby, we are almost out of this rain." She quicken her pace as she knew that there must be houses near by. Or a store or any shelter for her and her son.

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had tracked down the road when she suddenly saw a little cottage to the side of the road. She cried in relief at the sight of lights brazing through out the cottage. Plus she was able to see smoke coming out of the chimney. She knew she had found a safe haven for herself and her son. She quicken her pace up the path way to the front door and literally banged against it with her right shoulder blade.

The door opened and Elizabeth couldn't help but fall forward in her sheer exhausting state. She didn't notice who opened the door because all she saw was sheer blackness. She fell her head bang down on the hard wood floor or the scream of her son. She just welcomed the blackness knowing her son was going to be well taken care of until she could come back to him.

Elizabeth felt soft firm gentle hands on her forehead and felt safe. She moaned softly to let the unknown person know that she was coming around. She slowly opened her eyes and whispered. "Carman."

"He's just fine. He's fast asleep in the crib set up in the nursery. He is nice and snuggled enjoying his night sleep." The gentle female voice said. "Matter of fact he and my daughter are quite enjoying their little sleep over."

"I'm Elizabeth Weber by the way." Elizabeth said as she swallowed the water that the brunette woman handed her after she was able to sit up against the bed end. "Thanks for the water."

"I'm Bianca Montgomery. Welcome for the water." Bianca said with a smile. "What brought you and your son out in weather like this Elizabeth? I mean with your condition and all."

"The baby is fine. Safe inside me. At least for another two months." Elizabeth rubbed her stomach where the little baby was located. She felt the welcome kick in her side. "It's all right sweetheart mo ... I'm fine. I'm keeping you safe just like I promised."

Bianca didn't miss the fact that Elizabeth stopped from saying mommy to her unborn child. She was curious about this; but knew she couldn't very well ask a perfect stranger for her life story. Although she had heard Elizabeth Webber mummer while she was unconscince.

"I have had my friend Doctor David Haywood by to check you and Carman out. He says that you and the baby are doing just fine; you two just need a good rest. Carman is just doing dandy and to keep him inside warm for a few days." Bianca said standing to his feet. "David also advised that you remain in bed for at least a good solid day. So my friend Maggie and I will take care of you and Carman. David said he will stop by to mower afternoon and check in on you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth murmured as she felt her eyes droop.

"Here let me take that water from you." Bianca said gently removing the glass of water from Elizabeth's hands. She placed it on the end table that was closets to the bed. "If you need water at any time during the night; it is right here on your right side." She said as she helped Elizabeth move the pillow from her lower back back down to the bed. She helped the weak woman lay back down. "Now you close your eyes and allow the sleep to come. You are safe; your son is safe; your baby is safe." She said gently as she watched Elizabeth close her eyes again.

Bianca gently closed the door to the guest room and turned and saw Maggie exist from the nursery. "And how are the two little roommates doing?" She softly asked as she walked towards Maggie.

"All I can say is thank God your mother thought of putting an extra crib in the nursery." Maggie said with a smile. "Other wise little Carman Webber would be sleeping in Miranda's play pen."

"How do you know Carman's last name?" Bianca asked surprised.

"I was passing the room when Elizabeth came too and told you her last name." Maggie said with a gentle laugh. "I can read your mind B; but I can't read anyone elses'."

Bianca felt warm all over her as she felt Maggie's warmth in her words. It had felt so long since Maggie was herself around her; around anyone.

"So I'm thinking that Elizabeth and Carmen should be staying with us for as long as they are in Pine Valley." Bianca said as the two friends walked into the living room. "I hope you don't mind some house guests."

"Well you know I'm more than likely at school at all hours these next few weeks; so I'm hardly going to be home." Maggie said sitting down on the couch. She leaned forward and placed her hand lightly on Bianca's right bended knee. "I will be relieved to know that someone will be here with you and Miranda. That way you wont be too lonely or too crazy with all the baby talk."

"Hey now I'm pretty good with the baby talk. Miranda understands me. She really does." Bianca said with a laugh at the look in Maggie's eyes.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble B; but Miranda understands me more." Maggie said with a slight shake of her head. "Boy have I been warning her about you and the 'Kane' women curse."

"I don't want you filling my daughter's head about your silly misguided warp sense of the 'Kane' women curse. You don't even know how proud of the 'Kane' women curse us Kane women feel about it." Bianca said up tightly moving her leg away from Maggie's touch.

Maggie knew she hit a sore spot. She quickly placed her hand back on Bianca's knee more firmly. "Hey now don't get all upset. I didn't mean anything about it."

"Don't speak on matters that you have no personal knowledge of to my daughter." Bianca said fiercely.

"I'm sorry Bianca. Truly I am." Maggie knew that Bianca had that 'Kane' look in her eyes. She knew she over stepped her bounds where the Kane family was concerned. "I wont ever joke about the Kane women again. I wont even talk about it ever again."

Bianca brought her hand to cover Maggie's on her knee. "I'm sorry Maggie. I know I overreacted. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just I'm over protected about my heritage."

"As you should be." Maggie whispered. "As I wish I was. But I'm not."

"Yes you are." Bianca said softly intertwined their fingers.

"How can I be. Look at the stock I'm from. Screwed up in the head, con artists, drug dealers, drug users, over driven sexual needs, achochol ism ..."

Before Maggie could continue the list Bianca burst in. "Before you continue Mags. My family has all those things also."

Maggie shook her head. "Not in every single person in the family."

"You aren't a con artist, drug dealer, drug user, over driven sexual need, achochol person Mags." Bianca firmly stated bringing her free hand to run lightly down the side of Maggie's check born gently.

"You missed the screwed up in the head." Maggie whispered. "Which I am."

"No you aren't. Not in the way that you are talking about." Bianca said.

"I don't easily trust anyone. I don't allow anyone in for so long." Maggie closed her eyes as Bianca's fingers made another trip down her check bone. She enjoyed the warm sensation that the touch brought her.

"But once you let some one in. They are in to stay." Bianca whispered as she brought her face closer to Maggie's.

Maggie felt Bianca's hot breath on her face and she allowed her mind and body to go to place's that she couldn't allow at any other time. She wanted Bianca Montgomery than and there. But she knew she had to keep tight control of her desires. She knew that this moment wasn't their moment; not yet. It couldn't be. They both still won't ready for their love to go to places that they just dreamt about.

"Trust in me Maggie. Trust in us." Bianca said softly as she brought her face close enough to touch Maggie's. She moved her lips to place on top of Maggie's and felt Maggie's lips open underneath her own. She slipped her tongue in and felt Maggie's tongue slip into her own mouth. She wrapped her arms around the other woman bringing her closer to her.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca; moving her hands up to wrap underneath Bianca's hair. She pulled Bianca's head closer to her as she deepen the kiss. The kiss that she had longed for ... for months now. The kiss that she had dreamt about in her dreams. The kiss that she knew that Bianca wanted to share with her; only her. The kiss that would help them get to the place in which they longed to be at long last.

Bianca pushed forward moving Maggie's to lye underneath her on the couch. She was able to move her body so she was covering Maggie's as she moved her hands downward from the back of Maggie's neck down her back. She was able to move one of her hands to Maggie's chest and slowly; ever so slowly move her hands down from Maggie's neck to just in between her breast bone.

Maggie moaned her pleasure at the feel of Bianca's hand. She cursed that she felt the pressure of the woman's hands on top of her clothes. She wished the material was off of her so she could feel Bianca's bare hand on her bare skin. Her breathing quicken as Bianca's tongue went even deep into her mouth in show of her own pleasure at this contact.

Bianca's hand began to move back up to Maggie's neck and started to unbutton the buttons. She quicken her pace as she heard Maggie's moan of pleasure. She knew she had to just touch Maggie's skin to send her soul mate over the edge. She knew that this was the moment that they had both waited for. The moment that they both wanted. She finally felt Maggie's skin underneath her hands as she unbutton the last of the button's of Maggie's long sleeved baby blue shirt. She was able to pull the shirt away from Maggie's chest as she began to roam her hand over and over Maggie's stomach. She moved the hand that she had on Maggie's back to her chest as she broke the kiss.

Maggie looked up into Bianca's steamy eyes and read the desire in them. She knew that Bianca could read the equal desire in her own eyes. She brought her head up and met Bianca's waiting mouth once again with her own. She deepen the kiss by bringing her hands from Bianca's back back up to her head and pulled Bianca even closer to her as she laid her head and neck back on to the couch.

Bianca's hands moved up to Maggie's bra line and she began to move her right hand over Maggie's covered right breast. She heard Maggie's moan of pleasure as she felt her displeasure that all she was rewarded was a covered breast. She wanted nothing but Maggie's bare breast in her hand. She demanded it. She knew it was her right to demanded it. She moved her left hand back underneath Maggie's back and worked it up to unsnap Maggie's bra. Maggie's right breast was finally free. Bianca let out a moan of pleasure as her hand felt Maggie's bare breast.

Ring Ring

Both women sat up quickly and looked at each other in shock.

Ring Ring

Maggie quickly covered her breasts with her right hand as she used her left hand to cover them with her bra once again so she could snap it back in to place.

Bianca sighed deeply as she reached over to grab the phone from where it sat behind Maggie. "Hello." She said into the phone. She felt her heart plunge as she watched Maggie button her shirt back up. She knew the moment had passed.

"Bianca. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Kendall's voice said into the phone.

"No Kendall. You didn't." Bianca lied into the phone. She wanted to say yes her sister did; but she had caught the tone of voice that Kendall had used and she knew that she didn't want to waste any time at all finding out what was upsetting her sister so much.

Maggie raised her right eye brow and nodded towards the hallway leading the bedroom.

Bianca quickly placed her hand on Maggie's right knee to keep her there. "What's wrong Kendall." She asked gently.

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you." Kendall asked into the phone. "Everything is all right here with me. Is something wrong with you?"

"No. Just Maggie and I have two unexpected guest for a few days." Bianca said into the phone.

"Oh." Kendall said not really hearing what her sister was saying.

"Yes a young woman and her son." Bianca said. "Her name is Elizabeth Webber and her son's name is Carman. Carman and Miranda are hitting it off famously. Matter of fact Elizabeth is expecting her second child in two months."

"Oh that's nice ... wait Bianca what name did you say?" Kendall said gibbing the phone tightly to her ear.

"Elizabeth Webber." Bianca said surprised at the tone of voice her sister had used.

"I know her." Kendall whispered. "At least I used to know her." She flashed back to her life in Florida. "We used to be good friends back in grade school before she moved to Port Charles."

"Small world. Are you sure this is the same Elizabeth Webber?" Bianca asked with a smile.

"Did your Elizabeth Webber say where she's from?" Kendall asked.

"She murmured Port Charles while she was unconscince." Bianca said into the phone.

"Is Lizzie all right?" Kendall asked concerned.

"Yes Elizabeth is just fine. She just had to walk twenty miles in the rain to get to the cottage is all. Plus she had her infant son's stroller to attended to with." Bianca explained.

"I wonder why Lizzie was out in weather like this and with her infant son, plus expecting a child. She knows better than that." Kendall said more to herself than her sister.

"Well how about you ask her when you come and visit us to mower." Bianca said into the phone.

"Why not tonight. The rain is letting up for a moment at least." Kendall said into the phone.

"David told Elizabeth that she needed to rest for the rest of the night and all day to mower." Bianca said into the phone.

"Oh so David has seen her." Kendall said looking at the wall of Zach's bedroom intently. "She's truly is ok."

"Yes she is Kendall. She is just exhausted is all. She just needs a good night sleep in a nice warm bed is all." Bianca said gently. "Like I said how about you come around say ten."

"Ok ten it is. I just can't believe that Lizzie Webber is back in my life is all." Kendall softly said. She said her goodbyes to her sister and hung up the phone.

"So I take it Kendall knows Elizabeth Webber." Maggie said with a nod to the phone that Bianca had just hung up.

"Yes. Kendall calls her Lizzie; and said that they were good friends back in grade school." Bianca got to her feet and walked into the hall way that led to the bedrooms. "Some one from Kendall's past. How interesting." She said pausing by the guest room where Elizabeth Webber was sleeping.

Maggie had followered Bianca down the hallway and headed towards her bedroom across from Bianca's. "Small world huh." She said softly.

Bianca walked down the hall way and stopped out side her bedroom. "To mower will be interesting watching Kendall and Elizabeth reunite." She smiled. She wanted to say something about the moment they had shared. But she didn't know how Maggie would respond.

"I can't wait." She frowned slightly. "Too bad I wont be able to see it. I have to be at the hospital at six am."

"I'll tell you everything about it." Bianca said. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Maggie for one of their hugs.

Maggie closed her eyes as she felt the sheer closeness of Bianca. She pulled away when the moment felt right to pull away. "I wish I didn't have to go to sleep."

"But your first duty must be to the hospital. We don't want you being a zombie for your patients. Not so good on your record." Bianca gently joked. "I'll have dinner ready for when you get home."

"I'm glad that I don't have any classes until after our dinner hour. I miss sharing dinner with you and Miranda." Maggie said moving back over to her door.

"Now we can share it with Elizabeth and Carman. Kendall also. I have a feeling Kendall won't want to be separated from Elizabeth much to mower." Bianca said with a slight laugh as she moved over to her bedroom once again.

"Good night." Maggie whispered.

"Good night." Bianca whispered back.

Maggie went into her bedroom closing the door behind after all softly.

"I love you." Bianca said softly before entering her own bed room for the night. Well not for the whole night. She will be up several times checking on Miranda. Now she can check on Carman and Elizabeth also.

II

"I'm moving." Lizzie said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to move Kendall. I want to stay here with you and everyone I know." She shook her head. "I'm afraid of change."

"You have to go where your mom and dad takes you. Not like you are an adult and you have any say in the matter." Kendall said matter of factly. "Where are moving too and when?"

"Port Charles and in two weeks." Lizzie said.

"Why so soon?" Kendall asked taken aback from what her best friend just told her. "Where is Port Charles? On the other side of Florida?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No Port Charles isn't even in Florida. It's a some what middle sized town on the bay of the state of Pennsylvania." She sighed. "My daddy got promoted and he has to start his new job in two weeks. So we wont be around to sell our house."

"You promise to write to me all the time." Kendall demanded.

Lizzie blinked in surprise at the tone of Kendall's voice. "Of course I do Kendall. You know I'll never not to write to you. You are my best friend for life after all. Blood sisters." She saw the wild look in Kendall's eyes and was frightened once again of the ten year old wild girl in front of her. She swallowed her fear and knew that Kendall would never physically hurt her; or even mentally hurt her; but when Kendall Hart got into one of her moods as she was currently in one never knew what Kendall would do.

Kendall nodded her head firmly. "Blood sisters' yes that's what we are blood sisters'. Best friends forever and forever." She calmed down. "You write to me first and than I'll write you back."

"Deal." Lizzie smiled and wrapped her arms around Kendall and pulled the slightly taller girl into a tight bear hug. "I'm going to miss you Kendall. I don't want to leave." She finally sobbed out.

"It's going to be all right Lizzie. I promise." Kendall held the slightly smaller girl in a motherly fashion and patted Elizabeth "Lizzie" Webber's back as she began to hum a soft little lully bye.

"Kendall." Zach sat down next to his wife and waved his right hand in front of his zombie wife.

Kendall blinked as the image of her and Lizzie at age ten faded into the back of her memory once again. "Is there something you need Alex?" She focused onto her husband's face and read the concern look that Zach had stopped trying to hide from her months ago.

"I asked you if you were ready to go to bed." Zach said with a hint of a smile. "I take it that phone call to Bianca sure made you think huh." He tried a little joke to ease the tension he felt in the room.

"Bianca actually told me that an old friend of mine back in grade school ended up on her front step this evening." Kendall said with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm going over there to see Lizzie to mower at ten."

"So I take it this Lizzie means a lot to you hmm." Zach didn't felt any danger vibes at all about Kendall meeting this old friend of hers from her past. So he knew he didn't have to do any undercover work to protect Kendall.

"Lizzie and I were best friends back in Florida. We meet on the first day of pre-school and she had to move to Port Charles when we were ten because her dad got promoted to a new job." Kendall softly said. She took Zach's offered hand and allowed him to help her back to her feet. "We promised to write to each other; our letters stopped after I found out the truth of how I was conceived."

"Port Charles, why that's a town off of the bay here in Pennisvillina. Why didn't you ever go see her?" Zach asked as he lead her to her side of the bed and pulled back her covers.

"I always knew Tom and Julie Hart adopted me from the time I was two. But when I hit my teenage years I went a little crazy." Kendall smiled at Zach's expression. "In my teenage years I was a little crazy. I didn't go all the way crazy until I found out how I was conceived."

Zach gently helped his wife into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He walked over to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers and got in and pulled the covers up to cover up to his chest. He turned to his right side so he could look down at his wife as she continued to talk.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was a 'child of rape'. I had to stop writing to Lizzie. I could never go to Port Charles and visit her like I had always planned on doing. I couldn't allow Lizzie to know who I truly was. I couldn't deal with the rejection and the look of sheer horror on Lizzie's face as she fully learns on whom she called her best friend. On whom she shared her blood with."

"Blood sisters." Zach nodded.

"Yes we were ... are blood sisters." Kendall said with a nod.

"How can you face her to mower?" Zach gently asked. "You are still a 'child of rape'."

"Bianca helped me deal with all of that. With her finally breaking through to my heart and telling me that she loved me and that she would never stop loving me I knew that yes the label of 'child of rape' was poison; but I didn't have to let it control my life." Kendall said with tears running down her checks.

Zach moved closer to Kendall and wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to wipe the tears away but he knew that Kendall needed this cleanse moment.

Kendall closed her eyes and allowed Zach to comfort her silently. She thought back to the night that they shared a bed together for the first time. It was the night that she accepted his marriage propose. It was also the night that she couldn't sleep after making love to JR Chandler. When Zach saw her outside in just her bathrobe and high heeled slippers he silently brought her into his condo and led her to his bedroom. He was going to sleep out on the couch but before Zach could remove his hands from the covers after covering her up; Kendall had pulled him down so Zach had to sleep spooning her all night long. She had the best nights sleep in a very long time that night and she knew Zach had also.

Zach thought about when he surprised Kendall with the fact that he had sold both her condo and his condo. He remembered how angry she was for his gall; but he would never forget the sheer joy that she felt when he surprised her with their mansion. It was higher and more grand than the Chandler mansion. He made sure that her bedroom was the bedroom of Kendall's dreams. His room was like how it was at the condo and right next to her room.

Kendall moved to her side and than the other than flat back on her back once again. She sighed deeply.

"The baby giving you a hard time?" Zach placed an gentle hand on top of Kendall's swelled belly. He felt Ryan's baby moving around inside. "Hey there you better leave mommy Kendall alone. It's time to settle down and sleep."

"That never works Alex. I don't know why you even brother." Kendall said as she winced as the baby gave her swift kick in the lung. "I can't wait to meet this little person; he will be one terrific soccer player." She tried to place her hand on her belly but she felt Zach's hand there. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his hand; she could tell by his touch that he truly did want to comfort her.

"I want this child to know my voice; to be comfortable with me." Zach said finally as he laid his head down close to Kendall's. "I want this child to know that he is safe and loved by me. That I will always be there for him. Soccer games and all."

"Thanks." Kendall softly said as she felt the baby settle in for the night. She sighed deeply. "I can't wait till I can see Lizzie. I wonder if she has changed much. I hope I'm not a disappointment to her."

"How can you." Zach asked. "Don't worry so much Kendall. Get a good night sleep otherwise Greenlee will be on my case for not making sure that you did."

"She would too." Kendall snorted through her nose. "I know you are right Zach. But so much time and so much has happened since I last saw Lizzie."

"I promise you to mower will be wonderful." Zach leaned forward and kissed his wife gently on the lips.

Kendall couldn't help herself she deepened the kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. She allowed his hot breath to coarse her all ready hot face. She closed her eyes as her passion for this man whom she had made her husband as strictly business grew and grew. She didn't know if this sudden wanting of him was because of her pregnancy or if she actually did love him.

Zach's heart leapt in his thoart as he felt the love that was coming right through Kendall's body into his own. He knew that Kendall wasn't ready to admit to herself that she loved him; but he knew that he wasn't just dreaming or wishing for the love that was so obviously was coming from Kendall's soul into his own. But he knew that he couldn't push Kendall to doing anything that she wasn't ready to do yet. For the moment he enjoyed the kiss that he and Kendall were sharing at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's back and gently massaged her muscles.

Kendall broke the kiss and moaned "I want you to make love to me Alex. Please make love to me." She met his lips once more as she deepened this kiss even more than the last one.

There wasn't anything else on this earth that Zach wanted to do for Kendall. He desperately wanted to make love to this woman who was his wife. He had wanted to from the first moment he set eyes on her on the security camera. But not only was she carrying Greenlee and Ryan's baby for Greenlee but Kendall wasn't ready for love. He had to pull back by reminding himself that he didn't want to hurt this woman anymore than she all ready was.

"Sleep now." Zach said as he finally pulled away slowly ending their kiss. He saw how droopy Kendall's were becoming. "Dream wonderful dreams and may they all come true."

"I love you." Kendall murmured as she finally fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you too." Zach leaned down and brushed his lips gently across Kendall's right check. He laid his head down close to his wife's and watched her sleep till he fell asleep himself.

III

Lucky:

I love you. I will always love you. But I can't stay with you right now. Not when this baby is at risk at not having a loving home with a father and mother. I must protect this sweet and innocent baby to come into this world with his or her father and mother at each other thoarts in the delivery room. I can no longer allow this child to even hear or feel the anger that is stewing between Jax and Country. I know that Jax is this child's biological father and has his rights and I know that Country is this child's real mother. But Lucky I'm this child's biological mother. It is by my eggs that helped Jax's sperm to latch onto to make this beautiful baby.

I can't lose my baby Lucky. I just can't allow this child to grow up without his or her mommy. That mommy is me ... not Country. I know now that I never really had a problem with Jax and Country getting divorced and Jax wanting to cut Country out of the picture as the mommy to this baby. I was greatly relieved but I could never admit it to anyone; let alone myself. Lucky, I finally admitted it to myself this morning. I than knew what I had to do. I had to take Carmen and get out of Port Charles. I had to leave as fast as possible before anyone; even you my beloved could stop me.

I'm sorry that I had to leave you behind. I never meant for this to happen, Lucky. I never meant to grow so attached to my child; I can't even bare to think this child as Jax's and Country's. I think of this child as mine; Jax's and your's Lucky. But if Jax has his way than I will never see my baby ever again. I can't allow that to happen Lucky. So I have decided to take Carmen and the baby and leave Port Charles. Not forever. I'm not that stupid. I know that Jax will be on my trail before I can leave the state.

I will come home again I promise. Eighter before the baby is born; or soon after. But I must have this alone time with Carmen and the baby before Jax has his hold on the baby and wipes my memory from the baby's mind. I must be able to be the mother to this child that he or she always dreamt of. I must be able to hold and love my baby without pressure or eyes on me to watch me give my child hop to Jax.

Lucky; please let Jax know that I'm not doing this to hurt him. He will be the father to HIS child by me. That I will of course keep telling HIS baby how much his or her father loves him or her.

I also need you to show this letter to Jax. Perhaps Jax will read the truth of how deep my love for OUR child is through my words. Than I pray that he will not take this child from my arms and allow me to help raise him or her with him. Let you my darling Lucky be his child's step father.

I hope Jax won't try to track me down until I call and let you guys know where I am. Lucky, I hope you won't try to find me eighter. I'm safe, the baby is safe and Carmen is safe. We three are very happy.

You have my love now and forever Lucky.

Love always:

Elizabeth

Jax looked up into Lucky's eyes. "I would never have taken the baby from Elizabeth's arms. I never intended too. I always meant Elizabeth to have as much time with the baby as she wanted and needed. The door was always open for her day and night."

"What about now." Lucky asked.

"We do as Elizabeth asks. We give her the time she wants." Jax nodded.

"Even if it means that Elizabeth raises the baby and you visit your child." Lucky demanded.

"Yes." Jax whispered. "I freely give up all control that I wanted to have on my child's life and going to allow his or her mother to raise her or him. I have always known that it would be this way. Even when Country and I were together; I knew Liz would be raising the baby. I knew it the first moment that Elizabeth offered to carry our baby for us." Jax shook his head. "I'm a very stubborn man Lucky. I don't give in easily. It takes a lot of kicking to my head and heart to get me to admit the truth; even with it staring me straight in the eyes."

END PART ONE


	2. A New Day in Pine Valley

I

Kendall awoke to find Zach lying close to her with his head on her shoulder. She smiled as she lifted her right hand to crease his check gently. She loved watching him sleep and just running her fingers down his five clock shadow. She loved it when his face relaxed into a smile even through he was in a deep sleep. She moved closer and rested her head closer to his and waited for her husband to awaken to meet the morning. She wanted his first sight to be her face.

Kendall couldn't believe how much she loved this man who was lying next to her. This man who was her husband. This man whom she only married as a business deal. But it truly wasn't a business deal on Kendall's part when he had slipped the ring on her finger. No had fallen in love with Alexander Cambias jr. a.k.a. Zach Slater from the moment the he had helped her spy on Ryan and Greenlee in their hotel room in Zach's casino. Zach had placed his hand on top of hers on the desk as she watched as Ryan and Greenlee passistantly made out on the couch. She knew than that Ryan was no longer hers. She knew it when Ryan chose to marry Greenlee after Kendall tried to trick Ryan into marrying her. But that night Kendall finally allowed the truth to hit her.

Kendall's eyes widen in surprise. This was the first time that she admitted to herself that she loved Zach Slater. She knew it was the pregnancy speaking, it was her heart and soul speaking. She softly smiled but than she suddenly frowned as she realized that her love was just one sided. Zach Slater didn't love her, no he loved Maria Santos Grey. He just married her so that she could be the fore runner for his casino after Ethan had shut him down for his alias name. Zach was only staying with her because he told her that he would never divorce her that it was all up to Kendall.

Before she could get any future into her dark thoughts Zach awoke. "Hey now I don't like seeing you frown first thing in the morning." He said softly. He lifted himself up so he was leaning on his right side. He lifted his right hand up to his wife's mouth and turned the frown into a smile. He worked his face into a funny face.

Kendall couldn't help it but laugh. "So I take it that's a face I'll be seeing a lot on you when we are visiting Greenlee and this little one?"

"You know it." Zach grinned.

Kendall shook her head causing Zach's hand to drop. "I don't have time to lie around bed all day making faces with you, I have to go and see Lizzie." She sat up feeling Zach's hand slip around her waist. She felt his hand tighten slightly. "Are you going to let me get up or what?"

"Oh what." Zach said with a grin. He sat up allowing his hand to leave her waist as he moved so he was sitting on his knees in front of his wife. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his and kissed her pouring out his love to enter her soul.

Kendall returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that he was laying on top of her pregnant belly. She broke the kiss and groaned. "No sex cause remember."

Zach groaned "I remember." He gently removed himself from his wife and held out his hands to help her up from the bed. Once she was standing next to him he leaned in for another kiss. He ran his hands up and down her back not wanting to let her go.

Kendall finally broke the kiss and stepped away from her husband and walked over to the bathroom and closed herself behind the door. She leaned against the door and wrapped her arms around her womb and whispered. "What are we going to do kiddo, mommy's in love with daddy Alex and he doesn't love her back." Tears fell down her checks. She stayed in that position for a few moments before she walked over to the shower and turned the shower head on.

Kendall stepped underneath the shower head and as she washed herself she thought about the mess that she was in. Not only was she in love with Alex, her husband and whom would never return her love. But she was pregnant not with Greenlee and Ryan's baby. But hers and Ryan's baby. She was willing going to give up her child to another woman. No one knew the truth not even Alex. Even though she knew the truth that Alex was the one who caused the blackout the night that she was impregnated with Ryan's sample.

When Kendall went to Doctor Greg Madden's office freaked out that the sample that held Ryan's sperm and Greenlee's eggs was going to be destroyed from the blackout she learned that the sample was destroyed. But there was enough of Ryan's sperm left to restart. But Kendall knew how broken hearted Greenlee would be finding out that the process would have to began over again and that they would have to wait another month before Kendall could be impregnated. So Kendall made a quick decision and told Doctor Madden to use Ryan's sperm with her eggs. Not to tell Greenlee the truth and that Kendall would give up her own child so her best friend could finally have a Ryan's baby in her arms.

Kendall honestly thought she could separate herself from this child growing inside her. Like how she planned on doing when she was going to carry Greenlee and Ryan's baby. She was just the carrier plain and simple no emotional attachment whats so ever. But everything changed when she felt the little person inside her move for the very first time. She knew than that she loved this child with a mother's love. She was still going to give her child up at birth to Greenlee. Because she knew that this baby was what was truly saving Greenlee's life after Ryan's death. That was the sole reason why Kendall even agreed to be a surrogate mother for Greenlee.

Greenlee learned that she could never carry a child after she had mis carried the child that she herself had impregnated with Ryan's sperm, after he told her that he had a vasectomy. After Ryan rent over the mountain on his motorcycle and died, Greenlee was so upset over the loss of her husband that she had miscarried soon after. Doctor Madden had to be the one to break it to Greenlee that she could never carry a baby to term. Greenlee was heartbroken and was ready to give up on life, when Kendall came to her and offered her own body to carry Greenlee and Ryan's baby to term and hand the baby over to Greenlee.

Kendall stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her wet body and walked over to the mirror and wiped it off as she stared at herself in the mirror. She shook her head and tried to put her thoughts towards finally seeing Lizzie Webber after such a long time of not seeing her. She smiled as she thought of their childhood.

II

Elizabeth awoke as sun bathed her face. She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "What a beautiful morning Lucky." She said turning to her husbands side of the bed but she found it empty. She blinked as she realized that she wasn't in her and Lucky's bed that she as in a strange bed and a very strange room as she slowly took in her surroundings. Everything came rushing back to her as she remembered the previous day. "Carmen." She sat quickly up as she looked towards the closed oak door.

Elizabeth got out of bed as quickly as her pregnant belly would allow her too. Which quite frankly wasn't that fast. But she did manage to grab the pale yellow cotton robe that someone had taken the time to place over the the rocking chair next to the window. She couldn't help but smile at the kind jester, but she was more concerned on where her two year old son was at the moment to think too kindly to her two unexpected hostess. She walked to the door and opened it after she had tied the rob around her waist. She heard voices coming down the hall which she remembered led to the living room of the house that she had sought for shelter from the down pour of the previous evening.

Elizabeth walked down the hallway and she smiled as she heard her son's voice along with a little girl's voice. She walked into the living room to find her son playing with a little girl who was his age with a smiling woman watching the interplay of the two toddlers.

"Good morning Elizabeth. I'm Bianca Montgomery." Bianca said looking up as she noticed Elizabeth walking into the room.

"I remember you saying you share the house with Maggie Stone and your little girl. I take it this is she." Elizabeth said as she walked over to sit in the over stuffed blasé chair that was closets to the couch where Bianca was sitting.

"This is my daughter Miranda Mono Montgomery. Miranda, honey, come and say hello to Carmen's mommy." Bianca turned to her daughter.

Miranda looked up and smiled at Elizabeth. "Hello Carmen's mommy." She looked back over to her new friend whom she had discovered upon awaking that morning. "Hey that's my toy." She reached over and took the toy away from Carmen

"Miranda, it's not nice to take something away from someone. It's share time remember." Bianca gently rebuked her two year old daughter.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to play with it." Miranda held out the toy.

"Yes please." Carmen said taking the toy back and continued to play with it.

Elizabeth and Bianca shared a gentle laugh at the inter action of the two toddlers.

"If you would like the bathroom is on the left of your bedroom." Bianca said noticing that Elizabeth was till in her nightgown and robe. She wanted to tell the young woman whom had appeared in her life the previous night that an old friend was coming to see her that morning, but she promised Kendall that she wouldn't tell. But she knew Elizabeth would feel embarrassed if Kendall saw her in her slightly unkempt look. "I'm going to be cooking breakfast while you set out to meet the day."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said standing to her feet. "I was about to ask that after I made sure Carmen was safe and not too much of a handful for you."

"Carmen isn't a handful. He's an angel." Bianca said standing to her feet also. She watched as Elizabeth made her way back down the hallway before turning to the kitchen which was connected to the family room through the open space so that she could be in there making meals and still keep an eye on the two toddlers who were playing in the family room.

III

"Oh Maggie, I'm glad that you are here." Joe Martin said with a smile as he walked over to where Maggie was standing at the nurses station going over a chart.

"Hello Doctor Martin." Maggie smiled at the chief of staff at Pine Valley University Hospital, most interns would be nerves around the chief of staff but Maggie had known Joe Martin since the moment she first arrived in Pine Valley, four years previous, that she considered Joe Martin a close and personal friend of hers. She was relieved that he had allowed her to do her internship for medical school at the hospital and that he didn't insist that she lived in the hospital quarters as first year interns had to. She was allowed to live with Bianca and Miranda, because Joe knew that they were her family.

"I know this is unusual, very unusual, but I am going to be assigning you to work permanently with one of our doctors." Joe said with a smile. "Doctor Robin Scorpio to be exact." He watched as Maggie's face broke into a glad smile. "I knew you would like this new development."

"I didn't know Robin was transferring here." Maggie shook her head. "Anna never told me."

"Anna wanted it to be a surprise. I had to keep a tight lid to keep it from leaking out among the hospital grape vine. Robin will be arriving here this afternoon and she all ready knows that you will be assigned to her." Joe patted Maggie's shoulder. "David is quite upset naturally that I'm not assigning you to him, but as I explained to him, he didn't need a intern assigned to him." He shook his head and excused himself and continued on his rounds.

Maggie walked down the hallway with a smile on her face not knowing that someone was watching her leave nurses station with a deep frown on his face.

IV

Jax picked up the phone and dialed quickly. "It's me."

"I still haven't heard from Elizabeth, Jax. I'm sorry but like I told you earlier even if I have, I won't tell you." Emily sighed deeply into her cell phone. She looked out at the ocean from where she stood on the dock.

"I don't expect you to tell me. I just wanted you to know that I read the letter that Elizabeth left Lucky, and I agreed to her terms. So I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you, Emily, about Elizabeth's whereabouts." Jax leaned back in his chair over looking the lake front.

"Thanks on that note." Emily nodded as she watched as the boat from Windermere came closer. She held her breath hoping that she didn't have to see Nikolos our worse yet Country in the boat. She thought back on her ex – husband and his mistress with such hurt feelings. She couldn't really blame Nikolos for cheating on her, after all she had distanced herself emotionally from him since the moment when his look a like had raped her while he was in hiding from the feds for the murder of his grandmother, Helena, who in fact had faked her own death and only came back to "life" to save her grandson from a life time imprisonment for her murder. It was a long and sick story, one of many.

But it hurt that Nikolos had decided to cheat on her with Country Matthews, Sonny Corinthos little sister. Country who used to be married to Emily's adopted older brother, Jason Morgan. Country whom Emily used to think as her sister – in – law. It just hurt Emily to think that someone as close to her as Country had been in the past would cheat on her husband against her. Also Country was currently married to Jasper Jax and was the expected mother of Elizabeth, Emily's best friend, baby. Granted Country wasn't the biological mother to the baby, Elizabeth was, but still the only reason why Elizabeth was a surrogate mother to her own child was so Jax and Country could finally have a baby. So Emily found it inconceivable that Country would cheat on Jax with another man months before her baby would be in her arms. So Elizabeth was giving up her child for nothing.

"I was actually calling on a different matter. Would you care to have dinner with me tonight?" Jax asked into the phone.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Emily said gripping the phone tightly as the boat came closer, she relaxed her muscles as she saw that the boat was empty expect for the driver.

"Why not?" Jax questioned.

"I don't know." Emily confessed.

"Is it Sonny?" Jax asked in a tight voice.

"Of course not. Sonny is just my friend, he's my comforter and protector." Emily shook her head.

"He's a mobster, Emily. I know you feel safe with him because of Jason, but you know you are safe at the Quatermaines also. Among your family who just want to be there for you and help you through this time." Jax sat up straight and leaned against his desk.

"What do you know about this time of mine!" Emily demanded as heat crept up her neck and her checks.

"I just meant through this divorce you are going through with Nikolas." Jax quickly replied.

"No you didn't." Emily said in a tight voice.

"Have dinner with me tonight, Emily." Jax said softly into his end of the phone. "Let me be a friend to you."

"No." With that Emily shut her phone ending her call to Jasper Jax. She wanted to throw her phone into the ocean and watch it sink deeper and deeper, but she didn't. Instead she placed her phone in her pocket and tucked her hands into her jacket pockets, turned and walked up the stairs that would take her to her car.

END CHAPTER TWO


End file.
